


oooh kirito

by nyav



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Dangan Ronpa, Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Sword Art Online
Genre: Camping, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyav/pseuds/nyav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	oooh kirito

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i wrote this
> 
> each chapter will say who wrote it, jess (me) or ash (my buddy) 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy

Kiritos pov (jess)  
Kirito wakes up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sunlight glowing on his pale skin. He yawned, turning over and putting his feet to the floor. "YAY! Another day at school!"...to see my love, Lucy Heartfilla. He turned to his small yet growing shrine of her, sighing in contentment. He moves to go to his closet, wearing the oh so typical outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. Kirito combs out his hair and goes to the kitchen, getting ready to feed his younger brother, Nomi. Kiritos parents are dead and shit, so yknow he takes care of the bro and stuff right? Yeah anyway, he breaks that egg and sizzles it on the pan. He also sprinkles the salt and flips the egg. Nomi says "KIRITOOOO! WHERE THE FRICK FRACK IS THE EGG" from the dining room. "Shut the FUCK up nomi, im done" he brings the egg to his bro and leaves him to eat on his own. Meanwhile, he brushes his teeth and all and then leaves the house. It was time to go to school.


End file.
